one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic vs Chansey
Medic vs Chansey is ZackAttackX's fifty-second One Minute Melee. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Pokemon! In a battle between two healers, which one stays the most healthy? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Pokemon Center - Pokemon. By some miracle, the Medic's CV had been accepted by the Pokemon Center, and he was already at work with a patient. He reached for a syringe holding a strong sedative and injected it into the patient, knocking them out cold. He then grinned as he reached for his Bonesaw, ready to make an... incision on the injured arm. Chansey happened to be walking past and noticed the Medic's handiwork, horrified! The Egg Pokemon charged at Medic with Pound, knocking the mercenary back and away from the patient. Medic recoiled, frustrated at the interference. "How dare you prevent me from my work!" he snapped, grabbing his Syringe Gun. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Medic opened fire with his Syringe Gun, but the Egg Pokemon pulled out its egg and blocked the attacks. She then used Egg Bomb, tossing the egg at Medic, who leaped out of the room with Chansey following behind. Medic then grabbed hold of a stretcher and pushed it into Chansey's chest, bashing her against the wall, where a glass vase fell from a shelf and smashed over her head, drenching her in water. Chansey shook off the water and flowers, pushing the stretcher back at the Medic. The mercenary jumped away and fired more rounds from his Syringe Gun. Chansey pulled up a Light Screen, allowing the syringes to bounce off the forcefield. When Medic stopped to reload, Chansey flew at him with a Take Down, sending him crashing through a door and into an empty room. Medic crashed into a set of drawers, toppling over it. Chansey then used another Egg Bomb in the room, but Medic pushed the open set of drawers over the egg, reducing the damage done. Chansey then used Double Slap, smacking the Syringe Gun out of the Medic's hands, which earned her a punch across the face, followed by an elbow to the jaw and a kick to the gut. The Egg Pokemon rolled back out of the room and Medic grabbed another sedative injection. He threw it at the injured Pokemon, but Chansey ducked her head out of the way in time. She then started to use Sing, and Medic started to feel Drowzee drowsy. After figuring out the source of his tiredness, Medic pulled out his stethoscope and put them in his ears, placing the diaphragm over his heart, which was beating very quickly. This nullified the Sing and Medic was still awake. Chansey stopped singing and looked up in surprise seeing that Medic was unaffected. Chansey then fired up to use Double Edge, charging at Medic with the intent of putting him down for good. Medic grinned and pulled out his Bonesaw and as Chansey went to barge into him, he sliced with his weapon, removing Chansey's right arm. Chansey screamed in agony, clutching the gaping hole in her side. Medic then delivered another slash, removing the other arm. Both arms plopped to the ground in a bloody mess, and Medic finished off by stabbing the Egg Pokemon through the heart. K.O! The now deceased Pokemon slid slowly off the Bonesaw and to the ground, right at Nurse Joy rushed around to see what was going on. She gazed in horror at the sight of her partner, now nothing more than blood and guts on the floor, courtesy of the Medic. "Don't worry! You don't have to pay me this week!" he said, making his quick getaway. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE MEDIC! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees